Mysteries are the hardest secrets to keep
by Sofia'swork
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live a double life with two sets of enemies. These seven amazing girls do. Follow these girls as they fight evil to save their spy trainer/gardien and make their way through high school rivalries with the bad boys of seaford.


Introductory: secret introductions.

Elsa's point of view

Hi my name is Elsa and my power is to control and create ice\snow. I have platinum blond hair that is dip dyed purple . and boring turquoise eyes but my friends say that they are lovely (my friends are hypocrites thought because they all think that there freaking eyes are ugly which they are not). Our school lives as your typical good girls are pretty stereotypical: Julie, Sofia and I are top of our grade then there is Kim and Grace are the 'though' good girls then there is the rest of them as in Anna, Kelsey and Donna (Donna is a popular girl so she is not part if the good girl clique she is the leader of the slut group but she is 'gifted' and is our friend outside of school. Donna also has three dirty little secrets 1: she is still a Virgin so not a SLUT 2: even though she acts like she 'loves' the school sex god jack brewer she actually can't stand him and 3: she has a major major crush on one of brewers best friends Brody Carlson the sweetest guy ever and the 'messenger' between the girls and bad boys because he is the nicest guy ever) the quirky, lovable and in Kelsey and Donnas case fashionable ones. The stereotypes don't stop but I will let the other tell you about them well bye for now.

Jack Frost point of view

Well hello there my name is Jack( . /0f69a3e1096fb7fe21d655dfcbe135db/tumblr_mfdgxwcgzH1rmr5a3o1_ )but everyone calls me frost and I'm a black belt in karate. I'm a senior here at seaford privet school and my friends and I run this school. I take lessons at the bobby wasabi martial arts academy at first this place was run down and Rudy's (our sensei) only students were brewer, brewer jr aka max, jerry, Eddie and Milton. One week they had a competition with the black dragons so there sensei could rub his two new students in Rudy's face but Ty (the other sensei) told frank one of his students to break brewers leg and his three (Skylar Lewis and I) new students quit. The two boys joined our dojo but the girl whom I don't remember didn't and brewer was fuming because he had a crush on her but Skylar moved away three weeks later but she was his first kiss. The boy aka this guy joined and then the BWMAA just sky rocketed and that was seven years ago when Milton and Max were 9, Brewer, Jerry and Eddie were 10 and the rest of us were 11. We have all changed from back then most of us lost a or many female family members but don't remember any thing we are also the bad boys of the school with all the girls falling at all of our feet well almost all... the good girls of the school hate our guts which is a good thing because we hate there guts and then there is the awful queen bitch oups I mean bee Donna Tobin yuck I can't even say it she is a SLUT I mean there is a rumor that she has fucked the hole south east of the United States with the exception of our school she says that our dicks are to used and she likes older men's shafts but her clothes say differently. Brody has a huge crush on her but won't admit it probably because she practically trows herself at brewer and he is a big baby with a soft nature which is why he is our 'messenger' to the whores of our school and the goodie girlies or 'these girls are hiding something I know it' as jerry calls them but that is a different story from a different point of view do good bye for now ~que smirk~

Sofia's point of view

Hi my name is Sofia and my powers are everything at least that's what manny says. She thinks that I'm the girl from the prophecy. I have long golden hair ( albu_256025022_00-1. ) with piercing blue eyes ( . /-27Vnxz7vKq0/TZ1gw5khu1I/AAAAAAAAC-w/ehLI6VyhGA0/s1600/Piercing_blue_ ). I have no problem with my appearance but the others do (later on the boys get mad at them and call them Hypocrites and you know where that leads). The spy agency is very boring most of the time we just train but having the girls around helps a lot. You don't understand well then let me explain Elsa was the first to arrive at the agency. A few weeks later Kim grace Kelsey Julie Donna and I (our families memories erased) came then a month later. Manny started dating her boyfriend a year after I came so two years ago but sadly we have only meet him once at a karate comp. Well bye for now. I'm sure I will see you soon.

Max's point of view.

Hey Max ( . ) here and I'm a 2nd degree black belt in karate. I take karate at the BWMAA we are the coolest dojo in town. My big bro is the best black belt in the south side of the USA well at lest we think, there is a rumor going around that there is one 16 and one 17 year old girl who are the youngest grand masters ever or whatnot but enough of this fucking gossip shit I would like to tell you about our sensei. Rudy: is our beloved sensei and he is like me and the guys second father. Rudy has a girlfriend named Manny and she is the head of a big martial arts company that is only for girls. Rudy and manny meet two years ago at a karate competition for senseis me and the guys didn't get to go but apparently her students went which is total bull shit. Rudy is totally head over heals for this woman. He had to ask me for advice i mean me I'm the worst with girls or boys.

Well that's all for now I need to go help my friends fight with the fucking good girls.

Yes Jesus Crist Frost I'm coming cool your balls.

Kim's point of view

Hi there I'm Kim Crawford but call me Kimberly, kimmy or crawfish and won't live to see daybreak tomorrow unless you are beater than me at karate but that is impossible because the only person who can't beat a grand master like me is my little sister Sofia Crawford. I'm 'gifted' as well my powers are that I can turn invisible I have super strength and I can control growth/nature. I have blond hair ( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=65533645) and bad brown eyes. I know it seems hard to keep this secret but it's not really I mean no one asks about it plus the girls and I are great actresses so it's not really hard. Once jerry almost caught us but him being his stupid self believed our panicked excuse. We are all also great at other things like

Julie and Kelsey are the best designers

Donna is the best make up artists (yes Donna she puts fake makeup on for her disguise as a SLUTY bitch)

Sofia is an amazing musician and singer/songwriter

Elsa and I are great chefs/bakers

Grace is a beautiful dancer, she is the master of revenge and she is one scary chick.

That's all from me so by now and I hope to see you soon.

Jack brewers point of view

Hey there I'm jack brewer( . /_ )but just call me brewer and I'm a 7th degree black belt. I'm the best martial artist in the south USA. I'm also the hottest guy in the south. I have shaggy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes that can not a girls heart so it spills out her slit when I'm fucking them. I'm the schools sex god but guess what I've only swiped three of these sluts v-cards all the rest were taken by my friends except the good girls and my boo Donna Tobin ~barf~ I HATE Donna freaking Tobin but she won't go away. That SLUT won't leave me alone but let's not start all of this shit let's talk about ME...~slap~...and my friends...happy now you messed up my perfect face...~slap~...KIM stop slapping me...just talk you ego maniac...whatever. Anyway what was I saying before I was so RUDLY interrupted ~cue everyone's eye role~ Right ME and my FRIENDS all do sports other that karate.

Brody and frost are all on the schools hockey and football team.

Eddie, jerry and I are all on the wrestling and soccer team.

Milton is on the badminton and chess team (I know chess is not a sport but they claim that because it is a sport for the mind it's technically a sport so it's 'cool' according to them).

That's all I'm being dragged away from the camera by Kim because I'm taking to much time...~the door slams behind kick~ |no ones pov.( whoo kick is so on screams jerry as he runs after them to spy. I'm going to follow because jack is going to die and I want to see said grace. Grace we all know that you didn't need to announce it plus I want to see what kick is they all yelled after her to the scene ahead... Seriously what is kick yelled grace...ohhhh I get it now...whoo|.

Graces point of view

Hello there I'm grace and my powers are telepathy, super hearing and mind reading. I have long chocolate brown hair ( but the colors flipped) and plain brown eyes. My powers are telepathy, super hearing and mind reading. I hate Mika she is one of Donna's 'friends' and she is always threatening me because she think I have a thing for her boyfriend Jerry. We all have an enemies from the 'slut' group.

Elsa: tooth (tooth is like Donna but she works with manny)

Kim: Donna (fake)

Me: Mika but you already knew that

Julie: heather (same reason as me)

Kelsey: Lindsay (parents hate each other)

Sofia: she does not have because manny won't let her go to school.

Jerry's point of view

Whoo I'm jerry( ?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=GkZZ8bf5zL1ZiijUmxa7QboMsRlhNQWx6ZnLKNDdWzocktzlXnk698kF2Be7MTtBIhySBBZuAa%2BN1XaU%2FDT4ow%3D%3D)yo but you can call me the swagmaster and I'm a 1st degree black belt. I have curly brown hair and brown eyes. I have had a crush on no one except Mika my loving girlfriend. Ok ok you caught me I have had a small thing for grace for a year but no one knows...Really jerry really. Bye I have to run away from my girlfriend Mika who is chasing me. Why is the camera following me?

Julie's point of view

Hello there my name is Julie and my powers are super smarts and speed. I have long brown hair ( . ) with normal brown eyes. I love my life. I have the highest GPA in the country scratch that in the whole world. My best friends are the most amazing girls in the world but they are always saying that Milton and I are an I quote "in denial and we are in love aww nerd love" it super annoying. I'm bored. Gonna do my homework due in three months. Bye.

Milton's point of view

Hi there my name is Milton( . /_ )and I'm a brown belt at the BWMAA. People are surprised that I'm a brown belt because I'm a 'nerd' and people think I look like a baby bird. People also think I'm a nerd because in top of my grade with the exception of Julie. Gah Julie she is so stupidly smart. Highest GPA score in all of California and her friends are always saying that we have nerd love. It's stupid at lest my friends are not like..hahaha I'm sorry I could not even finish that sentence they are even more annoying. Well I gotta go to the library bye.

Kelsey's point of view

Hi my name is Kelsey and my powers are compelling and water. I have brown hair ( ) and poo brown colored eyes. I have tell you about my friends and I's sports:

Elsa is a figure skater/ice dancer

Kelsey and I are dancers

Kim and Sofia are gymnasts and martial artists

Donna is a soccer player

Julie is a volleyball player

We all do everything but our main ones are these.

There is nothing left to tell you so byye.

Eddie's point of view

Hey my name is Eddie( pthumbnails. /10342360/517117986_3_294_ ) and I'm a brown belt. I'm the only black at the BWMAA and so I'm the face of the company. My girlfriend is the best not only does she get that I'm a playa well not really but she makes up for it in bed. Lindsay is a bit out of it but I love her. She is very sweet and overprotective she bullys Kelsey because she thinks that she will steel me from her bit I hate that whores guts so that is impossible. I have to go Lindsay is calling me. Bye.


End file.
